Normally all the sounds of the fixed sound set (ringing tones, message sounds, etc.) are listed in the same dialog “Fixed sounds dialog” in communication devices such as mobile devices and phones (e.g., Nokia communicator 9210i). The dialog is used in Profile settings when defining ringing tones for different purposes (calls, messages, calendar and clock alarms). All tones and sounds are in the same dialog. A similar dialog is used when assigning personal ringing tones in a Contact manager application.
However, sounds are designed for different purposes, i.e., to be used as ringing tones, messages sounds, clock alarms and calendar alarms, etc. When the sounds were listed alphabetically in a typical prior art fixed sound dialog, the user just had to figure out which sounds were meant for which purpose. A dialog containing all the sounds in the fixed sound set typically uses a very long selection list. Since the height of the screen is limited, the list required a lot of scrolling. A more efficient and user friendly methodology for setting appropriate ringing sound tones in the communication device is desired.